Gravity Falls: The Weirdness Pursues
by VioletMoonlights
Summary: Ten years after the events of Weirdmageoddon, Dipper and Mabel take their good friend Hazel and her brothers on their summer trip to Gravity Falls. The Pine Twins still find the town peacefully bizarre, that is until they find strange writings and codes speckled throughout the area. Who is creating these codes? Is it possible that Bill Cipher is still alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Gravity Falls: The Weirdness Pursues**

 _We'll meet again_

 _Don't know where, Don't know when_

 _Oh I know we'll meet again some sunny day…_

It was late May, my last day of college to take finals. I was eager to get done and officially start summer. The thing is, however, what should I do on break? My last several summers were always the same, staying home and watching shows on Netflix until I grew bored. I remember last summer I did not swim once! What happened to me? Back in my childhood, summer was the essence of fun. I basked in the sun, hung out with friends… I did all kinds of exciting things. When did this season become the definition of boredom?

"Hazel!" My best friend Mabel Pines greeted with a gleeful whisper, sitting in a desk next to mine.

"Hey Mabel. Ready for this semester to be over?"

"Duh! Of course. And I have some great news to tell you! But I think I'll wait until the test is over."

"What? Mabel, do you know you're becoming the queen of suspense?"

"Why yes, I do." She held a hand to her heart, looking flattered. "But in all seriousness, you'll be leaping off walls after I tell you. It'll definitely be worth the wait."

"Really?"

"Really really." She flashed a flawless smile.

Soon after her response, the professor walked into classroom and shortly passed out the tests. Everything became dead quiet as the sound of tapping pencils filled the room.

* * *

"So, what's this grand news you want to tell me?" I asked Mabel when we walked out of the classroom.

"Okay, so remember I told you about my uncles being explorers of the unknown?"

"Yes, I recall." I smiled, chuckling. I know for sure she told me more than once.

"Well, they are coming back to Oregon for the summer. One of my uncles used to own a hoaxy tourist trap, and that's where they'll be staying. Yesterday they invited my bro and I to come back and visit, and they said that we can bring guests!"

"So you're saying…?" I asked, slowly grinning.

"YEAH! Come to Oregon with us! To Gravity Falls!" She grabbed my hands ecstatically. "Trust me, that town is an offspring of fantasy and sci-fi. Totally up your alley."

"Gravity Falls? I never heard of such a place." I told her, heading towards the exit of the building.

"Most people don't. It's not on any maps or on the GPS." She replied, pushing the door.

"Why is that?"

"They want it that way. Keeps the place a secret, a mystery."

' _A mystery?'_ I thought. Was that place truly filled to the brim with fairytales and UFOs? That cannot be true. Unless she meant the town itself had a mystical feel.

"When was your first visit?" I questioned, looking at her curiously.

"Ten years ago… I was twelve at the time." She smiled tenderly, noticing her eyes becoming misty. "I hold fond memories there."

Just as we reached our cars, I gave her an embrace. "Hey don't cry… I guess that town really is magical."

"It truly is." Mabel cheered up, returning the hug.

I let go. "Would it be okay if I brought my brothers along? I know for a fact that they need some fresh air this summer." I laughed. One of my brothers being a game freak, and the other was way into books.

"Of course! I know for certain that we, the Pines, have the oxygen that the Hickories need!"

I laughed more, raising my hand. "Definitely! Tree Buds?"

Again she grinned, giving me a high five. "Tree Buds."

"Mabel! Hazel!" A male voice called in the distance. As I turned my head, I saw Mabel's brother, Dipper, approaching us. Today he was wearing his lumberjack hat.

"Hey Dip!" Mabel greeted, her smile never faltering.

"Hey Mason!" I called him by his real name, teasing him.

The brunet looked flustered. "Hazel, for the last time, it's Dipper."

"Okay, fine…" I playfully rolled my eyes, trying to take his hat off his head. He just laughed and shook his head.

He raised a brow. "Aren't you a little too short, Hazey?"

With a jump, Mabel snatched the hat and placed it on my head. "Don't forget who's still the Alpha Twin!" She stuck out her tongue at him.

"But still taller than you." Dipper nudged her, smirking.

"Guess who invited me to go to Oregon this summer?" I smiled, looking at him.

His face lit up at the words. "No way! You're coming with us?"

"Yep. Me and my bros. Well, I know for sure that I'm going. Not much on the brothers part. They can be stubborn…" I rubbed my shoulder.

"Oh I can't wait to show you everything there! The shack, the forest, the jour—" He paused for a second. "I-I mean the caves! There's so much!" He beamed like a ray of sun. It was the first time this semester I seen him this happy.

"I'm looking forward to it." I softly smiled, handing him back his hat. He gladly took it, placing it back on his head.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked before he and Mabel got into their vehicle. I nodded, walking over to mine.

"Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, I got a head start on my packing. Mabel texted me that we will be leaving at dawn tomorrow, but I was too enlivened. The thought of visiting a new place gave me the possibilities of an adventure. With a place called Gravity Falls, I had no doubts there would be one.

I asked my brothers if they wanted to come. Like I predicted, they declined. They said that there would be no fun to it, just hiking and lumberjacks. In the end, our parents forced them to. They said it would be good experience, at least, that is what our mother said. As for our father, he wanted them to do something other than sitting on their asses.

"Thanks, Hazel. Now I'm going to miss all the double XP weekends and spending time with my friends." Drake told me as he passed by my room. I peeped out.

"Hey, at least you get to take your mustang. Think of all the girls swooning over you with your brand new car."

"I told you, Hazel, I'm kind of seeing someone now." He tapped on a social media app on his phone, showing me a picture of a girl. To my perspective, she looked kind of skanky. "And I know the moment I drive my car into that hick town, it's just going to be smothered with dirt and animal feces. What a trip!"

I shook my head. "You don't know that. Besides, if it ever happens, just wash the car. It doesn't take much time."

"Yeah, but it takes money." He rolled his eyes before entering his room across the hall, shutting it.

I sighed as I looked at Cole, my other brother, who was sitting on the sofa in the loft room. His eyes never left the text from his book.

"So…? Are you excited about the trip?" I asked, trying to maintain my positive attitude. He just shrugged his shoulders. "…More or less."

"I'll take that as a decent answer." I gave a brief smile before I went back to packing. A few minutes later, I heard a sound of steps drawing near. Before I turned around to see, I was swooped up in arms and was twirled around. As soon as I heard laughter, I recognized it was Dipper.

"Dipper? I thought you were coming later?" I lightly chuckled with him before he set me down. "And I told you not to sneak up on me…again."

"Just like the times I told you to not address me as Mason. Ah, the joys of having your house key."

I crossed my arms. "You know it's for tutoring purposes, you dofus."

"Oh! Did you find out your final grades?" He asked, sounding like a nerd.

"Thanks to you, I passed all my classes." I told him, going into one of my cabinets to find an empty sketchbook.

"And your brothers?" He asked before peering out of my room. Drake was not present, but Cole gave a thumbs up, signaling he did well.

"That's great, dude. And remember, don't start unbelieving."

Cole flipped a page in his book, giving a huff. "Yeah… please no music puns."

"Sorry, he's a bit of a killjoy." I told Dipper as I continued to dig through the cabinet. I know I had a brand new sketchbook somewhere. Where did I place it? As I searched deeper, most of my art supplies came crashing down on me. Luckily because of that, the book I was searching for revealed itself.

At the mess and my condition, the brunet laughed and held out a hand. I grabbed it, helping me stand.

"I knew you were into art, but this is crazy." He said, looking at the pile of paint tubes, clear canvases, and containers of glitter. "No wonder you're friends with my sister."

I bent down to pick up the sketchbook. The cover was a maroon brown, binding plenty of pages. "I have a feeling I'm going to have an overload of inspiration on this trip. I can't wait to draw all kinds of nature I see."

"If you call it nature." Dipper bit his lip, gazing up in thought.

"Okay, what is this? First Mabel said the town was odd, and now you? How is it different from other places? Is it just the attractions in general or what?"

"It's something you have to find out once you get there. In a sense, it's kind of like the Bermuda Triangle." He froze for a minute there, as if he was recalling a bad memory.

I slightly tilted my head. "Dipper…? You okay?"

"…Oh. Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He reassured, scratching the back of his neck. "Anyway, it's like a great wonder. My Great Uncle Ford chose that place to investigate with his grant money. And let me tell you, he discovered lots of things. If only I can show you his journals."

I blinked. "Wait, is that what you're going to say yesterday? Before you said caves?"

He made a breathy chuckle. "Yes, but they're destroyed… You know what, maybe it's good thing. We can go through the town together and recreate a journal for ourselves." His eyes directed towards my sketchbook. "You can draw out your findings, while I jot down the information. Or we can do both."

"That sounds great. I can't wait to start." I also glanced down at the book. "You know… the cover is a little bland. Should we decorate it?"

He smiled. "I thought you never ask. And I have the perfect idea." He turned his focus to my art mess. "Do you have any metallic sheets of paper?"

I pondered before I bent down, digging through the stuff before I pulled out a sheet of silver and gold paper. "Like this? Is this enough?"

"Yes, great!" He exclaimed as I brought them over to my desk. Dipper took a marker and traced his hand on the gold paper before tracing mine on the silver. Once done, he grabbed a pair of scissors to cut them out.

"Why hands?" I asked, finding the glue.

"It was the symbol of the journals my uncle owned. With his, it was only one hand. We're taking a different spin on ours."

I spread the glue on both surfaces of the hands. Dipper placed his slanted on the left side, while I did mine the same on the right. We made it where both of our fingertips were touching. I do not know if he did it as a flirty gesture, but it made me blush.

"Alright, now for the finishing touch." He grabbed the same marker and drew a pine tree on his hand. With me, I drew a hickory tree.

"Done." He grinned giving a nod. "Now it's ready to be sketched and written."

"Sweet." I returned the grin, opening to the back of the cover for us to claim property of the book. As I took another look at our hand design, I could not help but notice the triangle shape in the bottom center when our thumbs intersected. It made me recall what Dipper was thinking about earlier, when he paused. Was there a certain danger related to this shape? Or that place? Not wanting to ruin the moment, I thought it best to save that question for another time.


End file.
